


Cuddles For Hellmasker

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, It's only for a few moments though, M/M, Slight Horror Tone, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cid goes to find Vincent when the man spends far too much time moping on his own.





	Cuddles For Hellmasker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enide_Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/gifts).



> I hope this came out ok! I'm still in my rut but I enjoyed working on this thing and even practicing some new getting better at the writing thing with it ^_^

“Vincent? You in here? Vincent?!” Cid’s voice echoed in the dreary entry room of the abandoned Nibelheim Mansion, the open door behind him stirring dust motes and cobwebs that threatened to suffocate him if he drew too close to where they were gathered. “Vincent I really don’t wanna have to go in there!” All that answered him was the sound of scurrying vermin and the eerie whistling of cold, empty air being disturbed by a refreshing breeze. He didn’t know why Vincent always insisted on returning here, but you could be sure that if the former-Turk was having a difficult time then you could find him here.

Most of their friends left Vincent alone when he hid away, preferring to let him work through his issues in his own time at his own pace, but the man had been in here for too long and Cid was at least going to make that he wasn’t beating himself up about something stupid, again. He’d known Vincent was gloomy and self-defeating but really? Locking himself away because he’d finished the last of the toilet paper and forgotten to replace it was a bit too much, even for him!

“Vincent!” He called into the still, dank-smelling air, raising dust as he stepped forward onto floorboards that creaked worryingly under his weight. His eyes dropped to the floor, brow furrowing and mouth twisting in a scowl at the sounds it only continued to make as it shifted and settled noticeably beneath him, his attention was torn away suddenly by the sound of mice and rats that moved from their resting place on the remainders of shelves and furniture. Cid felt a shiver run down his stiff, tense back and he swallowed heavily, nearly sending himself into a coughing fit as the scent of them settled thick, heavy and sickening on his tongue.

If Vincent insisted on coming here, the least he could have done was clean it up a bit, maybe not the cobwebs that hung in thick draping webs from the ceiling, because he wasn’t going to expect too much from him, or the broken, rotting floorboards that looked like they’d been gnawed at on more than one occasion. But the rats? The rats were a complete deal-breaker, little flea-ridden vermin, he didn’t know how Vincent could even let them exist anywhere neat him, wasn’t he worried they’d try to… Cid shuddered, features twisting in a grimace and a sound of disgust escaping his throat at the thought of it.

“Vincent!” He called again, looking around the empty entryway and waiting a moment for _something_ to happen. “You better tell me if you’re up here!” The frustrated words were added when Cid felt like he’d been left waiting far too long for a response of any kind. But, Vincent didn’t appear from the shadows or surprise him with a whisper in his ear to tell him he was there, as he usually did the sneaky bastard, so Cid sighed to himself, rolling his eyes as he realized he was going to have to go down into the basement to find the idiot. Fuckin great.

“Stupid, brooding pretty man,” he grumbled, uncaring if his words were unusually loud in the silence of the building, and carefully made his way up the rickety, groaning stairs to the entrance of the basement. The stairs creaked under his feet, straining under his weight, and he was unsurprised to see that the second story was no better than the ground, floorboards dank and moldy with spiders and rats scurrying everywhere around him.

He should just bring a cat with him one of these days, give Vincent something else to focus on while he was here. The fact that a cat would help kill off all the rats in here was an added bonus, really.

The bedroom that held the passage down into the basement was as bare as it usually was, though he was glad to see a relatively new satchel seated on the bed. It was good to know that Vincent was _actually_ here and hadn’t found himself a new place to mope without telling him, he’d have been _pissed_ if he’d gone all the way down into the crypt only to find that Vincent hadn’t actually been there.

He found the secret passage with an ease that came from having done it a thousand times before and slipped into the opening of the wall, after preparing himself for the dark, closed in descent he was about to put himself through. He carefully made his way down the old, creaking stairs, keeping his breathing slow and even in the thick, dead air and valiantly ignored the way they groaned under his weight as if preparing to give out under him at any moment. If these stairs feel out under him, well, then he’d give Vincent something to mope about.

The basement was dead and silent, stale air moving around him and dampening the sound of his foot against loose, uncovered earth as he finally stepped off of the last stair, dark. Dark, dank, with the scent of mildew hanging heavily in the air, the basement was one of the last places Cid wanted to be right now. At least there weren’t any rats down here, that was a bonus over the rest of the house.

“Vincent?” He called again once he was back on firmer, safer ground, hearing his voice echo back at him as he looked around the dimly lit dark hallway in search of the other man. He waited for several minutes, not wanting to move further into the basement than he needed too, but Vincent still didn’t appear before him, or behind him, he would’ve accepted anything really. “Vincent?! I know you’re down here!”

Another few moments passed but still there was no sign that Vincent had heard him, there was no sign that anything had heard him, no shift in the air, no sudden noises or movements, just the long, dark corridor and the sound of his own words coming back to him.

Cid was starting to worry about Vincent a bit. Usually the other would have shown up out of nowhere or at least _said_ something to let Cid know he’d heard him. The continued silence wasn’t comforting in the least bit.

“Vincent?” He whispered, slowly edging away from the staircase towards the room the coffins were kept in. The most likely place to find Vincent.

The door was ajar when he got to it, hanging open and revealing the room inside.

The empty room inside.

Cid felt his heart freeze in his chest, seized in a tightening vice and leaving his chest feeling tight. His breathing was heavier, disturbing the air around him in rapid bursts, his eyes darted around the room quickly. Vincent… Vincent wasn’t here.

Where was he?

His head snapped towards a sudden noise further down the corridor, a kind of low snarling and the scraping of dragging metal on loose gravel and uncovered earth. His heart tightened painfully in his chest as he stumbled away from the sound. He was defenseless. His weapon wasn’t with him, all he had were a few status materia strapped to his bracer and his strongest Cure.

He was nearly at the stairs when the _thing_ suddenly sprinted at him, moving too fast for him to see more than a streak of vivid, striking red, and knocking him to the ground before he could do anything. He landed harshly, back slamming against the rough, uneven earth of the basement, crying out sharply in pain.

He braced himself for something, _anything_ , to happen.

He wasn’t expecting the cool, smooth thing that pressed against his face, moving to rub against his cheek in a manner similar to that of a cat’s. He couldn’t see what it was, limbs locked stiff and face turned away from the thing above him, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what was touching him.

He was distracted by the sound of a rumbling, vibrating noise, his eyes opening in a number of slow blinks.

Was…was that _purring_?

He turned his head towards the thing on top of him, staring at the sight before him.

A gaunt, masked figure knelt over him, nuzzling their cheeks together and resting it’s weight on him as its chest rumbled with something like a purr. Hellmasker. He fixed the demon with a deadpan look.

Really? Was this _really_ what they were doing?

The demon had near given him a heart attack and he was just going to cuddle him with a chainsaw set down beside his head? What an _asshole_.

“I’m going to punch you when you come back to yourself,” he told the demon nuzzling against him, lifting a hand to pet Hellmasker’s long, black hair.

He was rewarded with an increase in the purring volume and Hellmasker settling heavier over him. He was so done with all of this.

But at least there weren’t rats down here.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are extremely appreciated!!!


End file.
